Torn Wings
by XrosaryX
Summary: It was already a year since her best friend and her true love left the island. Now he returns...Finding her falling down along with him... Will they save each other? Or will they both continue to fall?
1. Fallen

**I DON'T OWN HARVEST MOON!**

Pairings: ChelseaXVaughn, Past VaughnXSabrina, minor ChelseaXDenny, onesided SheaXChelsea

Summary: It was already a year since her best friend and her true love left the island. Now he returns...Finding her falling down along with him...

**Warning: Self-harm**

* * *

_She looked beautiful, a vision of perfection..._

_Yet it wasn't her walking down the aisle to him, her little daydream was a dream. She wasn't a vision of perfection. She didn't have long black hair, her own brown hair felt dry as the summer heat began to turn hotter._

_She bit her lower lip hard as she watched the bride and groom from the enterance of the church. Sweat clung to her skin as she felt her eyes water as she watched him put the ring on her finger, "I now prounce-" She swallowed, but nothing went down her throat, "Man and wife. You may now-"_

_Her knees shook as she watched from a distance. "Kiss the bride."_

_She choked down a sob as he lifted her veil and planted a kiss on her lips, "Congratulations!" She dashed quickly and hid into the woods as the newly weds emerged out with the entire town following them. She stood away from the celebration, letting tears run down her face in silence. Every cheer and smile from the couple tore at her heart, how dare she feel this way! To be jealous, to be hateful, to be sorrowful!_

_This was her best friends' wedding!_

_She should be rejoicing and-Her mouth let out a little whimper and she clasped her hands over it. She watched as Vaughn looked away from his bride towards her direction. Eyes widen at her as she froze where she stood. His mouth slowly forming her name, "Chels-" She dashed away from the church, a thorn bush scratching her left knee as a tree branch almost knocked her down. But she ignored the pain and ran back to her farm. She refused to let him call her name out again._

_If he spoke her name she would have broken down. If he had called her she would have turned into a monster, an ugly girl who would have destroyed his happy moment._

_If he had approached her nothing would stop her from screaming to the skies that she loved him..._

_She fell onto her knees, but she wouldn't do that...Not to her best friend Sabrina..._

* * *

The water washed up onto the white sands as Chelsea stared out into the horizon.

It has been a year since that horrid day.

They had left the island to the city. Sabrina was ill for some odd reason and the doctor that visited the island suggested that she return to the city to better her condition. Chelsea's hands clutched her fishing rod, she felt her throat constrict at her thoughts and grabbed her bucket of fish.

Today was not going to be another day to be dwelling on those things...

Her farm was growing and the island had become popular during the past year. The festivals and businesses had been booming ever since Chelsea became the island's farmer. She was responsible for all raw materials that the island residents needed and shipped as much produce as possible to gain income to help support the island's newest projects.

However the tourist felt that the farmer was very quiet now than before.

This didn't make the island any less popular though, but it was always Chelsea's friendly nature that made them enjoy staying on the island the fullest. She was always one to chat to and was very kind to help them with simple errands. Her sudden or rather drastic withdrawal was a mystery to them...

Today was a rather depressing day though. No matter how hard she tried to think positively.

Half of her carrots had died out today, she must have forgotten to water them. One of her prized cows was sick and she was very unlucky to not have a spare medicine bottle to treat the poor thing. Even the usual always open animal store was closed today, she had to pray that her cow would be okay for the night and she would make it with the homemade remedy she created.

And the sky looked like a possible thunder storm was heading there way. She knelt by the shipping bin and took off her backpack. Skillfully tying the fish together and dumping a few other farm items she had harvested into the bin she failed to notice a figure coming up to her. "BOO!"

Chelsea screamed loudly and crashed into the bin. Barely missing the produce she had just carefully placed. Above her was Denny, laughing, "Hi Chels!" he cheerfully greeted her, "You should've seen your face when you crashed in there!"

"H-Hey Denny," Chelsea awkwardly laughed out, "S-Sure fooled me huh?"

The fisher man frowned at her as he helped her out of the bin, "You don't sound like you had fun with it," he commented as she brushed herself, "Well, anyway want to head to the Diner? My treat. You're done with work for today right?"

She hesitated.

Denny and her were dating. Not that she really loved him as much as a someone, but being with him made her live a little better. Although it made it seem she was using him and she already got Leanne really mad at her for dating her long time crush...

"I'll be happy to!" Chelsea smiled as Denny grinned and took her hand.

_"Must keep going. Smile. Even if it kills me."_

Denny failed to notice under the farmer's wrist of the hand he held the two cut marks that ran across it...

* * *

The dinner was too much for her. Denny was a sweet man.

But no matter how hard she tried to forgot, try to move on with him...There was that flash of silver hair that came to her from the corner of her mind...

"Ah that hit the spot!" Denny sighed out, "You okay Chels? Was it good?"

Chelsea nodded, "Uh huh."

Despite the fact she didn't eat as much as him though...She smiled never the less, "Hey Denny, how...How long have we been dating?" Denny stopped smiling, "Uh...About that..."

"What?" Chelsea stopped poking her food and looked at him, "Uh...Look Chelsea," her boyfriend told her, "Um...We've been together for like six months, but..." She studied him as he fumbled a bit with his words.

Her heart beat slowed as the realization hit her, "We're breaking up?"

Denny almost knocked over his glass of water as he stopped himself from panicking, "Uh...Y-Yeah..."

An awkward silence fell on them. She sighed, "A reason why?" she asked, she wasn't angry. In fact, she was relieved. She knew that Denny would never really love her even if he took in her act pretty well. He just couldn't...

"It's not like...It's not like I don't love you and all, I do really Chels," Denny explained, "It's just...It feels like you're hiding something. You've changed a lot. And I mean A LOT." She flicked a crumb off her plate as he continued, "You're a less sunny I guess. That's what made me like you in the first place. You were always smiling, but now it feels forced. Chelsea are you at all happy with me?"

She looked up at him with her mouth set in a tight line.

His eyes studied her.

Peered into her.

She felt ready to throw up just thinking of how ugly she must be in front of him, "I..."

What could she say?

No I was never happy really?

I used you to at least make my life enjoyable?

The truth was ugly, made her a demon. "I...I..."

She swallowed hard as Denny stare made her heart go into over drive, "I...I'm sorry..." Denny let out a sigh, "I knew it...Well...Not that I blame you. I was always kinda pushy on you on our dates." He looked at her and gave her a tiny smile, "Hey we're still friends right?"

She nodded as he took out his wallet, "I'll walk you back home okay?"

"No need!" she smiled to him as she slapped a few dollars down, "I-It's not far. Bye Denny!" She ran out of the diner leaving a stunned Denny at their table.

As she ran rain began to pour down on her, "Really!" she screamed out as she ran into her cottage, "...Damn..."

She slid to the floor, a wet puddle forming under her as she sighed, "Really..."

Urging herself to stand she dragged her feet towards her nightstand. Opening the drawer she took out a box cutter knife, "Ha...Even a six month relationship can't last huh?" She flicked the cutter's switch to snap out a blade, its color was getting dull and she could see bits of dry blood on it.

It would have to do for now though seeing how Chen's was closed at this hour.

Pulling her sleeves up she found a nice bit of skin on her bicep that had recovered well. Taking the blade she pressed down and slowly dragged it down her flesh. She let out a sigh as she watched the blood slowly form out and sat on her bed in awe at how red it looked upon her pale skin. Yanking off her shirt she studied her arms in pride, a large number of cuts decorated them.

Some old and others fresh from yesterday.

Markings of her suffering and her relief.

Reaching into her drawer she took out some bandages and blotted her new cut. She didn't want to bled to death, she hurt herself only to relieve herself of pain and punish herself for her selfish longing for the man who had left her and for being envious of her best friend. What an ugly girl she was...

Lying down on her bed Chelsea closed her eyes.

When she woke up the storm had already began.

The thunder and rain beat harshly on her house as she sat up. Her mind was goggy and her new scar began to ache...

Shrugging out of her wet clothes and tossing them aside, Chelsea slipped on a large black t-shirt.

Not bothering to even put her semi-wet clothes into her laundary basket she chucked them away somewhere in her dark house and slipped under the covers of her bed.

It was when a loud knock at the door did she jump up in time as the lighting struck the sky. It sounded like a body was slamming itself to her door, cautiously she walked over to the door.

Pulling it open a bit she peered out, her eyes widen.

Soaked and panting heavily was someone she hadn't seen in so long.

"V-Vaughn..."

"Howdy Chels," he greeted her weakly, "Mind if I come in?"


	2. Tears

I DON'T OWN HARVEST MOON!

Pairings: ChelseaXVaughn, Past VaughnXSabrina, minor ChelseaXDenny, onesided SheaXChelsea

Summary: It was already a year since her best friend and her true love left the island. Now he returns...On the run and in need of her help...

Warning: Self-harm

* * *

Chelsea's knees failed her and she collapsed onto the floor as she stared up at him, "Cat got ya tongue?" he teased as he walked into the house, closing the door.

She was trembling as he stood before her.

The dripping wet cowboy clothes clung to his muscular body. He dropped his cowboy hat to the floor revealing silver hair plastered to a pale face with violet purple eyes looking down on her.

Her mouth finally opened, "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" she quietly told him as she struggled to get up.

Her whole body was still shaking.

She hid her arms behind her back slowly as Vaughn looked away from her, "Nothing's changed much here has it Chels?" He sighed and a ghostly grin was on his face, "It's kinda nice...Seeing you..."

"W-Where's Sabrina? Did you guys just get back?" Chelsea asked praying he didn't notice her arms.

Her markings of punishment on herself.

For her sins of jealousy of his wife.

And her desire for him.

Vaughn's grin fell off his face as he stared at her with his violet eyes. Chelsea felt a shudder past her as he advanced to her, water still dripping in puddles on the floor. "I guess the news hasn't come here yet..."

"News?" He stopped advancing to her.

She struggled to breath.

He was so close.

She was face to face with his broad chest under his black wet shirt and he could easily see the top of her head if he looked directly down. The way his chest raised up and down was captivating to her, if she had the courage to just rest her ear...She could have easily listen to his heartbeat...

But...

"What news Vaughn?" the farmer asked again, but didn't raise her eyes to look up into his own, "Won't Sabrina be worried? You guys must be living back at her father's house right?"

"Regis would rather have me skinned alive..." Chelsea's head snapped up, "What?" She knew Vaughn and Regis had never gotten along. Sabrina came crying to her before and was always seeking comfort as well as advice to how to handle the situation of the two men she held dear.

Chelsea felt regret stir in her heart as she remembered the secret hopes of failure.

She would punish herself later...

"H-He can't anymore right Vaughn?" she whispered, "You two are married-"

"Were..." The past tense hung in the air. Chelsea felt a chill past her as she noticed how Vaughn wasn't looking down at her, "We were married Chelsea...She's gone..."

Sabrina?

Gone?

"I don't...I don't understand Vaughn." Her own voice was cracking. Her throat was constricting again. She felt the hands behind her back twitching for the box knife back. She could hear his words echo, "She's here right?"

Then Vaughn let out a laugh.

A hollowed laugh she knew too well that came from her own mouth.

"She died Chelsea! She died during childbirth!" That's when she heard something shatter inside Vaugh. He began to laugh again, his hands holding her shoulders as his body shook, "Died while giving birth to our son! What are the odds of that huh Chels?"

"V-Vaughn-" Chelsea gasped as Vaughn's arms wrapped themselves around her and he placed his head onto her shoulder. She froze as she heard his sobs and his laughter, "I lost her and a son. What kind of sick trick is this ya know? I just...I left her to do my work like usual and when I got that call from the hospital..."

Chelsea kept her arms tucked behind her as she fought the urge to embrace the crying man.

Her throat was tightening more as he continued on, "I went there and what do I find? Ha! My wife on the bed and our son with sheets covering them! Dear Goddess Chels...I couldn't take my eyes off of those bodies...The whole staff had to drag me out of that room. Regis...That man he came and shoved me aside. Told me I shouldn't have left Sabrina alone in such a condition, I should've been the dead one!"

"Vaughn you know that's not-"

"Shut up Chelsea!" Vaughn cried out as he clung tightly to her, "You know very well I should've! I-I wasn't a great husband..." Chelsea opened her mouth, but shut it when she realized Vaughn had stopped clinging to her tightly and was just softly crying.

She slowly allowed her arms to come out from her back and used her hands to look at him.

Vaughn's eyes were closed and his breathing was slow, he had fallen asleep...

Using as much strength as her body could handle she dragged Vaughn over to her bed and allowed him to fall onto it. Without stirring him she pulled the quilt over his sleeping form before turning to her dresser.

Taking out her box knife and all other evidence she quickly went to her closet and hid them under a pile of her jackets.

Vaughn didn't need to know that she punished herself...

She looked back on the sleeping cowboy before sighing, fate was twisted.

The storm outside had stopped at last and moonlight shined into her little house. She stared down at Vaughn and smiled a little as he looked a little bit at peace in her bed. She sat down and brushed her fingers at some stray bangs. It flet like a dream that he was back here...

She placed a light kiss on his temple before hurrying away to the sofa on the opposite side of the room.

Her lips and cheeks burning.

* * *

He didn't wake up by the time she had to get out and water her crops.

She took this chance to leave out some food near by the bed with a note telling him to help himself to anything else in her home before leaving.

She absently watered her crops, ignoring how hot she was in her long sleeved turtle neck under the island sun. It was actually questioning why no one had suspected why she always wore long sleeves throughout the seasons.

Denny even had the chances to question her...

She paused watering her turnips as she remembered her ex-boyfriend. Denny never really was overly concerned for her except those special occassions where she would catch a cold or pass out from over working. But it was never enough to get him to wonder if she was really hurt inside.

She smiled though.

At least he was free to not worry about her.

With her crops watered she went to her barn and opened the door for her animals. She urged them out into the field before closing the door again. As they grazed she sighed and sat under a tree nearby to keep an eye on her animals. Lately a bunch of wild dogs were seen close by her farm and she didn't want any of her beloved livestock to get killed.

One of her chickens clucked loudly as a new chick accidently came up behind her and pecked her curiously. She laughed as the older chased it around the farm before looking at the enterance to see a very familiar caped man.

Without a word she advanced to him, "Hello Regis," she greeted hoping that Vaughn wouldn't emerge out of her house. The last thing she needed was her ex-best friend's father running to his only daughter's husband...

"Is something wrong sir?" The man just looked at her, "Sir?"

"Chelsea I understand that you were Sabrina's only best friend correct?" Regis stated as he looked at her closely, "It is of best interest that you should be aware that...She passed away just recently when she was giving birth to her child." Chelsea foreigned surprise and hurt, "O-Oh I see..."

She had to wear a concerned mask.

She had to become an actress.

"I'm so sorry Regis." The man nodded. If Chelsea looked closely she could see the dark shadows under his eyes and how red they looked, the man was a very loving father even if he was strict with Sabrina before.

Regis cleared his throat, "I may be out of line to say this, but...Please do not approach Vaughn." Chelsea's eyes widened in shock, "W-What, but he's my friend-"

"And he is Sabrina's widowed husband," the man gritted out, "I never liked him, but...It would break Sabrina's heart to see him with another woman." Chelsea's heart was slamming in her chest as she felt the tears ready to burst out, "You couldn't possibly-"

Regis slapped her, "Don't play innocent with me you farmer!" he yelled at her as both their eyes began to water, "Everyone knows...That you harbor feelings for that man."

Chelsea refused to look at him as he turned on his heels, "If you really were a true friend of my daugther...Respect her wishes and just die instead of trying to be deeper in love with her husband."

As soon as the man disappeared she collapsed onto her knees, her body shaking.

Yes...

He was right...

Tears silently fell down her face as she remembered her position.

A sinner.

She should not try to fall in love anymore with Sabrina's husband.


	3. Pieces

**I DON'T OWN HARVEST MOON!**

**Pairings**: ChelseaXVaughn, Past VaughnXSabrina, minor ChelseaXDenny, one sided SheaXChelsea

**Summary**: _It was already a year since her best friend and her true love left the island. Now he returns...On the run and in need of her help..._

**Warning****:**_** Self-harm, minor swearing...**_

* * *

Vaughn held his head as sun light came over the bed.

It took him a while to realize he had gone straight from the docks to Chelsea's house and passed out from extreme exhaustion and the rain.

He sighed and sat up on the bed, realizing that Chelsea wasn't home.

He looked at the table and saw a bowl of porridge along with a glass of milk. He smiled a bit, looks like she hadn't forgotten his favorite foods...

He stopped smiling.

It was only a few months after Sabrina's passing...

_"And I ran back here. To Chelsea."_

Yes he felt the shame and guilt of going straight to his late wife's only best friend and his own best friend.

However...

He stared at the food at the table, "I made a mistake..."

* * *

Whatever strength Chelsea had managed after Regis' visit was a mystery, but she had to press on.

As soon as she regained control of her body she found herself in the dark parts of the forest.

Usually she would go to the jungle to avoid others, but today she didn't want to pass by anyone's houses on her way there. They would bug into her business...

She made her way to the deeper parts until at last she was in front of the Witch Princess' hut. Although she was friends with the Harvest Goddess as well Chelsea had bonded a lot with the witch.

More to the point that sometimes her friend would do favors and change the weather to help her.

Weather control wasn't what she wanted today though...

She pushed open the hut door and entered, "Hey," she weakly called as the witch looked up from her magic spell book, "Chelsea you look awful!"

The Witch Princess ran over to her and took her face in her hands, "Okay who did it?" she demanded and went to her book, "Was it that annoying midget that keeps criticizing your cooking? Or that snobby little one hit wonder? I believe a good toad wart curse ought to do the trick!" Chelsea laughed lightly as she sat on a stool near by her friend, "Oh it's nothing...I just got news..."

The witch closed her book, "News? Someone die or something?"

Chelsea's face turned down as the immortal realized how insensitive that sounded, "Oh, Chelsea I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said it like that..Who was it?"

She couldn't handle keeping her breathing controlled as she finally let out a sob, "It was Sabrina!"

She covered her face with her hands as tears fell, "V-Vaughn came and he told me...Then Regis ca-came and told me to die..."

"Whoa, whoa," Chelsea felt the other's arms hold her in a hug, "Calm down girl. Okay deep breaths. I don't think I have any herbs to help you if you get a seizure..."

Chelsea let out a sniffle as she choked on a cough, "Now...Sabrina's that bookish girl right?"

Chelsea nodded as her friend continued, "And she married that...Animal trader guy right? Vaughn?"

Chelsea nodded as the Witch Princess let out a sigh, "And that's the guy you've loved right?"

She watched as the witch handed her a small teddy bear to hug as she kept going, "Tell me. Everything in all details. From start to finish and calmly."

Chelsea nodded as the witch sat on the floor as Chelsea began her tale.

From when Denny broke up with her last night to Regis' visit. Chelsea held the teddy bear close to her as she sobbed a bit at the end as the Witch Princess let it all sink in, "So he told you to respect Sabrina's 'last wish' and to not fall in love with Vaughn?"

"Yes..."

"Do you think Sabrina would want that?"

Chelsea felt a painful stab in her chest, "I...I don't know...But she would be enraged."

The witch sighed and got up, "Chels...You've been basically alone for way too long...And this is coming from me. A witch. But you've got to stop thinking that you're a sinner..."

Chelsea looked up at her best friend as she continued, "This Regis guy, if he EVER tries to touch you or hurt you again, come to me. I'll make him feel my wrath! No one! Especially some idiot in a cape that looks like a wannabe vampire has no right to condemn you to death! He's twisted!"

"But I-"

The witch hushed her, "No. Chels, I know you think you're guilty. But you're not...You need happiness too."

Chelsea felt the cuts on her arm burn as the witch hugged her close, "I'm sorry for your loss, but I know Sabrina wouldn't curse you for being human."

Chelsea could only stare at the ceiling, knowing that she wasn't human enough...

* * *

Denny sighed as he sat on the sands of the beach, maybe he shouldn't have broken up with Chelsea so soon...

Something was obviously wrong with her...

There was always something bugging him how she acted when they were dating.

How she seemed to move away a bit from him when he tried to hold her hand, how she was hesitant to go out with him to the diner, and how she refused to kiss him or hug him when they parted ways.

He frowned as he threw his line back into the ocean, the way she was now and back then wasn't the Chelsea he had a crush on when he came to the island.

It was like she was on auto pilot with her life.

She was in a routine and she acted out her part in it without a second thought.

His line tugged, but he ignored it as he tried to picture the Chelsea from before.

Sunny.

Just like the island, she was always smiling that beautiful angelic smile and was warm. He smiled at the memory, she was the most beautiful ray of light to him when she greeted him from across the dock as she fished. Yes...

That was the angel he'd fallen for.

Now...

"Oh shit!" His fishing pole had slipped out of his hands and went straight into the water, "AH COME ON!" He pulled his fishing pole and line with both hands, but his grip was weak and it sank to the bottom of the ocean. "Really?! Really!" And looks like the fish got away too...

Denny splashed the water, "FINE! KEEP IT! I HAVE ANOTHER ONE IN MY SHACK!" He turned on his heel and stopped. There stood a person he thought he wouldn't see in a long time.

The silver white hair wasn't hard to miss, no one else had it.

"Hey! VAUGHN!" The animal trader froze as Denny ran over to him, "Hey! I didn't know you and Sabrina were back!"

"...Howdy..." Denny blinked, "Hey what's wrong man?" Vaughn looked...A little paler than usual.

"Hey man you look sick-" Vaughn pushed Denny's hand away, "Don't touch me..."

"Uh..Sure thing man," Denny replied as the two stood on the beach in silence. Denny cleared his throat as Vaughn looked down at the sand, "So...How's Sabrina? Enjoying the married life eh?" Denny cheerfully asked as he nudged Vaughn, "Ya know I was kinda gonna ask Chelsea someday, but we...Sorta broke up. She changed a lot..."

Vaughn seemed to stiffen a bit as Denny continued, "I mean, I loved her, but it didn't seem right at the time. There was this HUGE change in her and-"

"My wife is dead."

Denny froze, "I'm sorry. Vaughn what did you say-"

"Sabrina. Is. Dead."

A long silence fell on them as Vaughn refused to look him in the eye, "O-Oh, man I'm sorry for you!" Denny exclaimed, "Are you okay? When did this happen? How? I thought she was getting better in the city or something."

Vaughn shrugged making Denny flinch, the man seemed...Emotionless.

More than in the past, but he shouldn't be like that now.

His wife had just died!

"What did Regis say?"

"Drop dead."

Denny blinked and scowled, "Excuse me?!"

Vaughn looked at him, "That's what he told me."

The fisher man blushed at his mistake, "Oh...You said it so well I thought you were directing it to me. Sorry!" The animal trader ignored him and looked back down at the sand, "Did you have a funeral?"

He nodded and Denny frowned, "What are you going to do now?"

"What do you mean what I'm going to do? I'm just going to return to my life before I got married." Something was really off about that along with his earlier disinterest of his wife's death...

"So...Where are you staying?" Vaughn turned away before mumbling something. "I'm sorry what you say?"

"I'm living with Chelsea right now."

A cold chill fell on Denny as he watched the retreating figure.

With Chelsea?

He stared at the path, now empty, "But...Chelsea..." They had conversation before about him moving in with her. She was against it, but he was certain it was another reason.

Seeing how it was Vaughn who was now living with her...

Who had just appeared out of nowhere.

A newly widow...

And how the two used to be close in the past...

Denny felt cold as he remembered bits and pieces he had missed.

It was all coming together...


	4. Broken?

**I DON'T OWN HARVEST MOON!**

**Pairings: ChelseaXVaughn, Past VaughnXSabrina, minor ChelseaXDenny, onesided SheaXChelsea**

**Summary: It was already a year since her best friend and her true love left the island. Now he returns...On the run and in need of her help...**

**Warning: Self-harm, minor swearing...**

**Sorry it took a while to update. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chelsea trudged down the path back towards town after spending time with the Witch Princess.

Her friend had offered to make the weather tomorrow rainy so she had more of an excuse to stay inside and rest, but she declined. It was already too much yesterday and rain again would make her feel worse about herself...

She shivered a bit as the cool wind hit her face as she walked towards Chen's store. She needed new seeds and some ingredients, she had to restock since it seemed Vaughn was going to stay with her for a while.

She stopped walking as the thought of the cowboy flashed through her mind.

It wouldn't take long until the island would notice that the man was back, widowed and living with her. She shuddered suddenly, what would happen if they all thought she was taking advantage of the situation?

NO.

She didn't want that...

She...She was only helping a friend. That's what they were. Forever friends. In honor of Sabrina's ghost, that is what she vowed to do...

They were only..Friends...

At last when her hands pushed the door open her thoughts began to clear a bit as she plastered a small smile on her face as she entered inside, "Chen?" she called weakly, "You're still open right?"

"Of course," the cheerful merchant greeted her from behind the counter, "Has been a while since I've seen you Chelsea." She smiled, "Yeah...I'm sorry. I should come around more often sorry if I worried you guys." Chen shook his head, "No, it's alright...But Chelsea you seem rather...Sad." She paused a bit before looking up at him. There was a sad smile on his face, "If there's anything-"

"Oh-no it's fine Chen," Chelsea quickly told him as she urged her grin into a full smile.

Act.

Act normal.

ACT NORMAL.

"Um I'd like some seeds if that's alright," she quickly added before the older man had any chances of speaking again. The merchant nodded, but not before giving Chelsea another concerned look before heading to the back of the store. Once alone Chelsea allowed herself the opportunity to lean over the counter, resting her forehead on the tops of her crossed arms.

She had to breath. Breath and not cry.

Had it been so obvious to Chen?

Was her mask cracking again?

She wondered if she should have just asked Chen to deliver what she needed home to avoid interaction...

No...That would be bad...

"Here you go." She flashed Chen a smile, "Thanks." She quickly placed the money in the merchant's hand before grabbing her purchase quickly, "I'll see you later Chen. Say hi to your son for me." Exiting the store as fast as she could she almost crashed into Felicia, "Oh my goodness Chelsea!"

"S-Sorry," she apologized and ducked her head before the older woman said anything. Clutching the seeds to her chest she continued the walk back to her farm with her head bent down. Her brown hair was a curtain around her face as she tried to avoid making eye contact with anyone on the way back home. How careless of her...

Her mask was failing.

Her act was starting to fall to ruin.

She couldn't think straight and suddenly she was running, ignoring possible chances she might be acting abnormal.

What was normal anymore?

Was she normal?

No. She was never normal.

How could she be normal?

She was a monster. A creature incapable of emotions.

"Control...Control," she whispered to herself as she came to her front door, "Control..." She let out a sigh seeing her home empty.

Sitting at the kitchen table she let the seeds fall on the wooden surface, "Losing control..." She walked over to the closet and pulled out the cutter, "Losing-"

She dropped the weapon to the floor as a knock came to the door, "Chels?" Shoving her salvation back into the depths of the closet she closed the door before hurrying, "I...I thought you left..."

Vaughn looked at her in silence before opening his mouth, "Where can I go? I can't go back to the animal shop...The whole island should've learned by now..Thanks to Regis." She nodded as she closed the door softly.

The brunette thought a moment and nodded, "Yeah...Guess that would make sense."

She walked away from the door and glanced briefly at the closet, it was completely closed tight. Her fingers were itching to scratch at her arms, but she held them tightly together, "I don't have much room, but I'm fine with sleeping on the couch."

The animal trader looked at her, "Chels...I'm the freeloader-"

"No, no," she insisted with a smile, "It's fine. Besides the bed is noisy and I could wake you up." There was a pause from him as she smiled.

His stare was tense and she struggled to keep her smile on her face.

This smile wasn't the 'Chelsea' smile he knew.

It was off on her face.

Her face that was supposed to be lit when she had it on.

Worries began to surface as he kept staring at her longer and longer. She couldn't crack. She shouldn't crack.

"...Chels..." He came close to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "You...You don't need to smile." Her lips fell so fast his eyebrows shot up in concern as she felt her legs ready to give out under her.

Did she mess up?

Could he see the distortion?

Her entire body began to shake as her brain tried to understand what made him say that.

She was acting as 'normal' as she could.

Maybe he found her out...

Found out-"You look tired...And..I know...Me being here and the news. You don't need to force yourself." Snapping her head she stared at up him as he slowly began to embrace her, "You can cry, yell...Anything. Just don't force yourself to be strong Chelsea."

She froze in his arms.

It was a tickle in her throat...

An odd...Tickle.

Her shoulders shook for a bit and suddenly her mouth opened. What came out startled them both. A low laugh. She was laughing. Why? Why was she laughing? This wasn't the time to laugh...Was it?

Soon her body began to shake in his arms and finally her laughter escalated louder until it mixed with heavy gasping sounds as tears fell down her face.

Broken.

She was broken.

Who in their right mind couldn't see that?

She stood there in his arms, laughing and crying.

* * *

Vaughn forced the chill down his spine to stop as swallowed the dryness in his throat as he listened to Chelsea.

The laugh was flat. Flat and lifeless.

It sounded like a laugh you heard from a maniac in a horror film that suddenly realized how messed up they were before turning to the last person alive and chasing them to finish the job.

That was what the laugh reminded him of.

Someone broken.

The laughter soon stopped and the farmer began to sob hysterically before halting suddenly. "C-Chels?" The other didn't respond and merely moved out of his arms, "S-Sorry," she whispered, "I...That wasn't right to do. I don't know...What to do really." He watched as she stared down at the floor before looking up at him, "I need to put the animals back into their barns."

"Y-Yeah sure," he assured her, "Go do your job."

The click of the door made his lips fall down more. "Chelsea..."

He sighed as he looked around the house. He had lost Sabrina already...It seemed as if the loss wasn't effecting only him himself. He thought a moment in worry, or was Chelsea like this...Because of something else...

Shaking his head he took off his hat and walked towards the closet. If Chelsea was going to be doing chores perhaps he should at least try to make dinner. Opening the closet door he stopped setting his hat on the higher shelf seeing something stick out in the back.

Glancing at the front door the animal trader set his hat back on before kneeling down to the floor and moving the pile of clothing hiding whatever Chelsea had hidden.

He froze.

Blood gauze bandages were carelessly spilling out of a small box. The dried blood on the white made a chill run up his spine until he caught sight of something else. He reached out and held the box cutter knife in his heads.

Fresh blood was still emitted a scent from the metal.

Something inside his heart snapped.

Was this what Denny meant by her change?

Was slicing her skin the reason the smiling Chelsea he knew...The farmer with a smile of sunshine...Lost that light. He heard footsteps on gravel and quickly threw the clothes back on the box. He shut the door and hurried to the fridge just as he heard the door open. He glanced at the knife in his hand and quickly hid it in his pants pocket as she entered.

There was a long time of silence before he heard her come close, "Vaughn?" He looked away from the fridge, "...You okay? You were staring blankly at the fridge," she questioned him with concern as he shook his head, "Nah..Just..You want anything for dinner?"

She shook her head, "Not yet. Not hungry, but you can help yourself. I need to go wash off." He nodded and watched her carefully as she disappeared into the bathroom before briefly pulling out the knife.

"...Chelsea..."


	5. Lie Through

**I DON'T OWN HARVEST MOON!**

_**Pairings:** ChelseaXVaughn, Past VaughnXSabrina, minor ChelseaXDenny, onesided SheaXChelsea._

_**Summary**: It was already a year since her best friend and her true love left the island. Now he returns...On the run and in need of her help..._

_**Warning**: Self-harm, minor swearing..._

* * *

That night had been the longest in history for Vaughn.

He laid in Chelsea's bed, listening to the soft chirps of the crickets outside as well as Chelsea's quiet sighs as she slept on the couch.

He had insisted she take back her bed again after they had eaten dinner. She only gave him a look and shook her head, firm in her decision.

He was her guest, even if it seemed for now he was more of a freeloader...

In the end he had lost due to her now more stubborn nature.

He sat up, his hands clenching the fabric of the blanket, and glanced to where Chelsea slept.

The brunette was sleeping on her back with the blanket pulled completely over her chest as her hands were clasped together on her stomach. Apart from the occasionally twitching of her fingers, she looked at peace.

Vaughn sighed and collapsed back down.

He thought back to all the past signs he had missed about her. First would be her obviously new wardrobe...

She still wore that ridiculous red bandanna over her head, but her sleeves...

They were black like his and occasionally darker red colors now.

She always wore bright yellows and oranges that made her glow like the sun when she smiled as she worked. The sleeves were always short though, the island wasn't very cold or cool at all unless it was in the Winter. It was always a mild humid with some occasionally winds.

Now her sleeves were long and he knew her heat tolerance was never great...

She fainted one just from wearing a turtleneck one day on a whim when she failed to do her laundry.

Now she was wearing heavy sweaters with long sleeves. Her fingers practically clung onto the fabric at the ends and kept them held tightly as she walked and worked.

Even when she did dishes did he notice how slowly she tried to clean them without getting a splash of water on her clothes.

He glanced back towards the closet holding all the evidence Chelsea wanted to hide.

Should he confront her about it?

Or act as if he didn't see anything?

Perhaps he should ask Denny.

..No.

There was no way the fisher man would know of this if he had failed to understand Chelsea.

Asking anyone else at this time would create a huge misunderstanding...

Covering his eyes with his hand he glanced again over at the farmer.

Tomorrow...Tomorrow seemed to be coming way too slowly...

* * *

The heavy heat was taking a toll on her.

Sweat rolled down her neck as she walked through the jungle.

She stopped to wipe her forehead with the sleeve of her black sweater and touched her red bandanna around her head keeping her hair in place from sticking to her sweaty face.

"How the hell can Vaughn not worry about this weather..."

That man...

When she had woken up that morning Vaughn had gotten up earlier than her. He had left a note taped to the fridge telling her not to worry about her animals and crops as he took care of it. This left the farmer with very little to do except look in the forests, beach, and jungle for scattered items to ship.

She didn't want to go to the beach as well...Her ex-boyfriend's shack was there. It would feel so awkward for her to see Denny especially with Vaughn back on the island.

The forest was out.

She knew around this time Regis was around nearby in the mountains with a few miners. There was no way she was going to risk running into him or him spotting her from above. A vulture staring down at defenseless mouse...

That left the jungle.

Although it was a perfect place to find a good amount of items, it was by far the hottest spot on the island. It had many trees, but the shade was a mere line as the sun was angled to just beam down on the land.

Chelsea groaned as she managed to find the stream that would at least provide her a drink. Falling to her knees she cupped her hands under the gentle water before lifting it to her lips.

Cold slid down her perched throat as she let out a sigh of relief.

"Chelsea?"

She nearly fell headfirst into the water if not for a pair of hands to help her, "Careful. Not fall."

Turning her head she met a pair of innocent brown eyes, "Oh..Shea." A slight smile came upon her lips in relief, "Ah. I'm sorry I didn't know you were behind me. You scared me."

"Scare Chelsea? Chelsea too brave."

She laughed at his naïve answer before looking around, "Hunting?" Shea nodded and held up his spear, "Yes. Too hot. Many animals hide," Shea scowled as he looked around as well, "Summer bad time for hunt."

Although she had just met the other, Chelsea found Shea's honesty and innocence perfect qualities in the boy. He didn't seem to see her as Chelsea 'the farmer,' but Chelsea 'a friend.' Wada and Shea never seemed to question when she came to the jungle quietly nor did they try to pry into their business. Instead they gave her fish and sometimes talked to her about anything, Shea especially.

He was rather curious about the town beyond the jungle's bridge, but was cautious.

He had taken an interest however in Chelsea teaching him how to write and read seeing her once reading a book one morning.

The native turned away from her and threw the spear down into the stream making Chelsea jump back as a splash hit her at the knees, "...Miss." A strong hand yanked the spear out of the water as Shea looked back at Chelsea, "Farm okay? You not visit since...Four sun ago."

"Days," Chelsea corrected him, "Four days...I've been busy." Shea tilted his head to the side and looked at her, "Bad day? Sick?"

The brunette smiled and shook her head, "No..A lot of things happen. Needed time alone."

"...Lie to Shea?"

That startled her.

Chelsea looked carefully at Shea's features as he looked back at her. His mouth turned down and his eyebrows furrowed down, "Chelsea...Not smile easy? Hard to say. Like...Sad. Chelsea okay?"

The limited vocabulary was enough to make Chelsea feel a chill run up her spine as she stayed quiet. It wasn't as if she couldn't tell Shea her thoughts, he was not like her.

He was pure.

Clean.

Although he was rough than anyone else she knew because of his life, he didn't have complicated emotions to battle. She did. Dark feelings that shouldn't be spoken of...

Taking in a breath she smiled. Feeling her cheeks hurting and aching from the force and her hands behind her back, tightening against each other in a grip, "I'm fine Shea. Don't worry. Doesn't matter to you okay?"

There was a pause.

The spear again was thrown into the water, but this time Chelsea allowed the water to splash on her dirty boots as Shea slowly looked at her. "Okay Chelsea."

* * *

With Vaughn back on the island there was only one thing left to do...Get a job.

And where would Vaughn find himself a job?

The silver haired cowboy was currently wrapped into a tight bear hug of a rather happy animal store owner. Her daughter was currently clinging to dear life on the counter as she watched the poor man turn blue in the face of the hug.

"M-Ma!" Julia weakly shouted as she felt her legs shake from her laughter, "H-He's gonna die of air loss if you don't let the poor boy go!"

Mirabelle gasped and released her hold on Vaughn.

The animal trader collapsed to his knees, wheezing out and clutching his stomach. Julia's laughter died down as Mirabelle helped him up, "Vaughn you've lost your strength child!" the woman laughed and gently smacked him on the back as he coughed, "You best get back into shape!"

"Y-Yes ma'am," he weakly replied as he stood straight, "But...Does that mean-"

"Course it means you got your old job back!" Mirabelle exclaimed as Julia smiled as she rested her chin on the tops of her fingers, "We haven't been in business well after you up and left. You always can find employment here." Vaughn nodded, but took notice at how Mirabelle instantly spoken the words 'after you up and left' a lot quieter than the rest of her words.

"I reckon you need a place to stay?"

"No...I'm staying with Chels." Julia and Mirabelle exchanged a look and the store fell into an uncomfortable silence.

Vaughn looked at the two before clearing his throat, "A problem?"

"Ah! No no," Julia quickly spoke, "It isn't a big deal. I mean I can kinda understand why you'd wanna stay away from the rest of town, but...What's Chelsea say about it?"

This interested the man, "Why you say that?"

"Well..." Mirabelle glanced around the store which was obviously pointless as it was only the three of them, "She hasn't been the most social lately. I would figure she wasn't so kind to let you stay at her place. She didn't let Denny move in with her at all and they were dating for a long time."

"So I've heard," Vaughn cringed and clicked his tongue slightly, "But she's been alright with me staying over. She and I are getting along fine."

Julia frowned and sighed, "Well...Sabrina was her best friend. I guess it would be right for you both to at least support each other."

Vaughn shrugged in response and tried to push the feeling of guilt away as he continued, "So...What hasn't Chelsea done lately? She seems okay at home."

"Oh that girl," Mirabelle sighed, "No. She hasn't neglected her farming duties and she's doing a fine job at helping us all on the island. But...She doesn't really talk to us as much. The only words I've heard from her is when she orders things for her animals and when I try to make small talk she just smiles and leaves. It's strange. Robotic like a machine she is..."

Julia sighed, "Yeah...She doesn't even go to many of the festivals anymore unless to complete," she added, "I think it's stress." A frown fell on his lips, "Stress?"

"Oh I mean, look at her now," Julia insisted, "She's been getting skinnier and I haven't seen her smile that big smile of hers since...Well your wedding!"

The animal trader bit the inside of his lip tightly at Mirabelle nodded, "Well it's normal she'd be stress at least. She's the main income source for us," she added, "I bet she's just worried that she'll mess up and we might think of her differently."

Vaughn's head tilted down as he heard Julia chuckle, "There's no way we'd ever see Chelsea in a negative light at all."

She stopped and looked at Vaughn as he began to make a move to show he was going to leave, "Hey Vaughn...I'm sorry about...Ya know..."

The cowboy tilted his hat up, "Yeah...Me too."

The door opened and the bell rang out as he stepped foot outside.

He was sorry about everything.

* * *

_It's been a while since I've updated. I'm sorry! _

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter! More to come, as long as the writer's block doesn't attack me!_


End file.
